A technique is conventionally known in which multiple computers execute parallel/distributed processing of an application (hereinafter referred to as an “app”) through a network. A related known technique is a procedure of changing urgency and priority of a process according to performance and load of each computer when multiple computers execute distributed processing.
Recently, a technique is further known in which multiple portable terminals such as portable telephones and personal digital assistants (PDAs) execute parallel processing through a wireless network. For examples, refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H7-282013 and 2004-164255.
Nonetheless, if multiple computers execute parallel processing, a computer having a function (referred to as a “master function”) of determining the assignment of processes to the respective computers is subject to load. If the computer having the master function executes an app, the performance of the app problematically deteriorates due to a process related to the master function.